Roses
by Twilightheart12343
Summary: Little stories about the boys of Ouran.Story 1-Hikaru finally pries the "Magic Spell" story out of Kaoru How will Hikaru re-act? Story 2-While Kyouya is sick, his older brothers find his little black book. How will they react to his notes on the Host Club
1. Hikaru&Kaoru Fairytales

**So I've found my love for Ouran High School Host Club again. My favorite are the Hitachiin Twins so most Ouran stories (if I write them) will be about them. Tell me if you like!!!**

"And so when midnight comes, the carriage will turn back into a pumpkin and the spell will be broken."

Kaoru first told Hikaru about his idea of the host clubs "magic spell" in a moment of weakness. He had worried and worried about it all day and come night time, Hikaru finally asked what Kaoru was keeping from him. Kaoru had broken down into tears and poured his heart out to Hikaru, telling him everything he had kept for so long, leaving no detail out. He explained the family: how Tamaki, though being the idiot that he was, was the father of their family and how Kyouya was the "woman behind the man" kind of mother. How Mori and Hunny were the older siblings, and even their own roles in the act as the middle aged children. He even explained Haruhi's part, how he couldn't figure out if she was their little sister or the family friend the Hikaru fell in love with.

Love

How Hikaru would take a step ahead of Kaoru to fall in love with Haruhi, leaving Kaoru behind and forgotten.

When Kaoru explained his magic spell, he didn't know what to expect from his brother. He was expecting comfort, truth, or maybe even...anger? What he did not expect was the one thing that his twin **did** do, the thing he should have expected from someone with a personality like Hikaru's.

He'd Laughed.

Laughed right in his face after Kaoru had poured his heart out to his brother, he had been laughed at. As one would expect from that, he was very upset.

"Hey," Hikaru asked once he saw how his twin was not laughing with him. "What's wrong now?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong?'" Kaoru all but yelled towards Hikaru, "Your laughing! I tell you what I was hurting over and you laugh!" He broke down again, crying into Hikaru's shoulder.

"Kaoru." Hikaru held his brother, trying to comfort him. "I'm not laughing at you_ or_ your idea," He smiled, "I'm laughing at the silliness of it all." As Kaoru looked up Hikaru released him until he could comfortably hold Kaoru's shoulders and look into his eyes. "You don't have to worry about the carriage turning back into a pumpkin." He laughed.

"Why- why not?" Kaoru questioned, now seeing how his brother meant no harm.

Hikaru smiled and let Kaoru go. "Because we've already gone past midnight." Hikaru told him, and Kaoru felt his heart sink. _ Did he already figure it out? Does he know he loves Haruhi? _Kaoru felt his throat start to swell shut again. _Did he already leave me behi- _"We've past midnight" Hikaru repeated, cutting Kaoru's train of thought off. Hikaru smiled again...

..."We're already living the _Happily Ever After_"


	2. Kyouya&His Brothers Little Black Book

**Kyouya centered this time. Kyouya's not my favorite character, but I do love his role as "mother" of the host club and how his attitude seems so out of place in the host club. This chapter is the longest one I think I've ever written. It didn't want to end. **

For the record, Kyouya Ohtori had never missed a school day of his high school life.

No, it wasn't that he was never sick; it was that he couldn't afford to miss a day of schooling in the hopes that he might somehow impress his father. However, now that Kyouya _owned _his father's company, he had no need to suffer through days at high school while sick.

So, when he woke up with a fever, feeling sluggish and throwing up and one of the doctors of the Ohtori hospitals pronounced him sick, he did the thing that most high school children love to do.

He stayed home from school.

Now, the Ohtori family was not by any means a_ close_ family, but when Kyouya's older brothers heard that their younger sibling felt sick enough to actually stay home, they decided they would visit. It couldn't hurt to see how he was doing, right? Their younger sister was attempting to make soup when they got there, trying her best to help her little brother. Unfortunately, their darling sister had never been one of the women in the world blessed with the ability to cook (or sew, or clean, or perform any household chore without hurting herself or others near her) hat she actually was doing in the kitchen was just making a mess. The two brothers quickly said "hello" to her then running to Kyouya's room before the nightmare she was creating exploded.

When they finally did reach their brother's room, they found him asleep, out cold most likely under cold medication. Kyouya was sleeping and just because they didn't live with their brother didn't mean they were stupid. Even _they _knew it was a stupid idea to wake Kyouya up. So instead they decided to leave the room and wait until he woke up himself to talk.

Until the middle brother stepped on something on the way out.

Kyouya, as well as all Ohtori's, were not slobs. So they were shocked to see the black notebook that Kyouya was always writing in discarded on the floor. "_It must be because He's sick" _The brothers decided. "_Kyouya would never leave _this_ particular book lying around_." Many times before, the older siblings had teased Kyouya about his _little black book _but they had never actually seen what was inside it. They left Kyouya's room (book in hand) and sat on the couch in the room outside the door to where their little brother lay. "_One peak won't hurt__" _They decided being the business men that they were. "_It could help us understand Kyouya a little more if we knew what he was thinking."_

_A_nd so they went where no human had gone before and opened the book.

Most of it wasn't surprising. Many mathematical equations and plans, intricate character analysis's and phone numbers to important people littered the binder. In fact, the whole book held nothing about Kyouya that his brothers hadn't already known about him. They were about to give up and put the book back when something caught the oldest siblings eye. All the way in the back of the organized notebook, there was a section marked unlike the others. Largest and most colorful with pictures and writing on the front, it proudly proclaimed: The Host Club

_There _was something that they didn't know. When asked about the club that he had joined, Kyouya would say it was doing well and carefully change the subject. _What was the host club about? _The brothers wondered. And so, they dove in to find out.

The file was filled to the brim with notes, reminders and strangely enough; the rising and falling numbers of a debt to Ouran. What family that went to Ouran couldn't pay off a debt? They ignored that and turned to the notes. They weren't by any means organized, scribbles and words and sentences were crossed out and the whole thing of notes was obviously written by hand, in Kyouya's handwriting. Many of them seemed to make no sense at all, and others made them shiver in wonder at what could have happened. They started to read.

_No matter what, always have a backup plan to Tamaki's ideas_

The school dean's idiot son? Now that made sense. Of course Kyouya would plan like that.

_Do not keep Mori-Sempai up for more than 24 hours_

The passive Morinozuka boy? What could keeping him awake do?

_Keep away from the twins while irritated_

_Never let the twins write letters to __**anyone**_

The twins? Oh, he must mean the Hitachiin Twins; Hikaru and Kaoru. Yup that made sense too. Hitachiin's had a reputation for being mischievous, the twins particularly stood out in this trait.

_**Keep Tamaki away**__ from Nekozowa-Sempai __**whenever possible**_

_That_ especially made sense; the Nekozowa family was creepy, end of story.

_**Never **__leave the twins alone with a finger print dusting kit_

_**Do not**__ let Tamaki near blenders_

Of course that- wait- what?

_Ignore the inner-mind-theater of Tamaki and the twins_

The inner-mind-what?

_Never hint at Haruhi's gender (whether it be through costplay or speech) _

GENDER?

_**Never **__get Hunny-sempai's bunny Usa-chan dirty without having a story as to why behind it. He __**will**__ kill you…_

_That_ boy? Could Mitskuni really hurt a fly?

The notes varied from normal things like how to keep Tamaki away from the funding for the club, to outrageous things like keeping the twins from burning the school down with a hairdryer. The brothers looked at each other. _Were these people __**insane?! **_ They stared in amazement at the innocent looking black book until they heard a noise downstairs that jumpstarted them out of their shock. Was someone here? It's too early for their father to be home…

"Calm down Tamaki-sempai" a clam yet annoyed voice spoke, "Kyouya-sempai isn't dying, he just has a cold." _Tamaki?! _The brothers thought with dread.

"NONSENSE! Mother needs Daddy to help him!!!" An annoyingly loud voice rang through the halls.

"Calm down boss!" Two voices demanded at once. "You don't know that Kyouya-sempai-"one started, "-is even awake." Another finished. "You don't want to wake him up, do you?" the two asked again, in stereo.

"I don't care! I will brave the beast that Kyouya is for his health!" A blond blur shot past the, towards Kyouya's room, shouting something that sounding vaguely like: _"Mon Ami!"_

"Tama-chan is really excited, Hugh Takashi?" A cute voice called out. It was quickly followed by a deep, quiet, "Yea."

"Come on, we better stop Kyouya-sempai from killing him." The calm voice that had spoken first announced. The brothers stared at each other and made the decision. They did not want to meet the host club. So without another glance at the little black book, they dropped it to the floor and sped out of their house. _Kyouya's a big boy!_ They thought, _he can deal with a cold on his own._ The last thing they heard from the host club was Hunny squealing in delight at seeing Kyouya. "Look Kyou-chan! We brought you cake!"

What they didn't hear, was the twins after they left.

"Hikaru, is that Kyouya-sempai's book?"

They also missed the very characteristic devilish smirk that they shared as the twins picked the book up and tucked it safely into Kaoru's schoolbag.

**Oh, possible sequel? If you have any ideas for one please tell me, or I'll just leave it to your imaginations to decide what the twins will do with Kyouya's precious book. Well thanks for reading, Ja Ne**

**Twilightheart**


End file.
